


Rose and Alec's first night

by silversurfer60



Series: New life [2]
Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Romanticism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversurfer60/pseuds/silversurfer60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A romantic story from 'Rose Tyler's new life' Which should be read first up to Chapter 9. Takes place during Chapter 9 when Alec Hardy asks Rose if he can stay the night with her and leads her towards the stairs. The reader should refer to the main story as it is not a standalone and fills in some of the gaps of their growing relationship not covered in the main story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose and Alec's first night

**Author's Note:**

> Alec had gone back home and regretted leaving after they had started to get intimate so he had called Rose and asked if he could go back round. This is what happened once she opened the door to him.

As they climbed the stairs, Rose one step in front of Alec, he put his arms around her waist and unfastened the belt of her dressing gown and with one hand felt under the waistband of her pyjama top and with the other on her tummy, just hovering under the waistband of pyjama shorts. They reached the top step and he turned her around and kissed her and they stood there for several minutes just snogging, with both Alec's hands down the back of her pyjama shorts and feeling her hips then around to the front just missing her intimate area. He reached with one hand to pull up her pyjama top and she lifted his t-shirt up until her breasts were touching his hairy chest as she stood on her tip-toes to reach him, putting her hands around his slim waist and up his back. Rose started getting over excited at his touch and had to excuse herself.

"Alec, just give me two minutes, yeah? I wasn't expecting you coming around tonight." Alec nodded. Rose opened her bedroom door and said, "Why don't you make yourself comfy but leave your t-shirt and shorts on?" she laughed.

"You drive a hard bargain, Miss Tyler but it's a price I'm willing to pay to spend the night with you. I just want to be with you Rose, like I said. I won't do anything you won't let me do, you have my word as a Police Officer" he said, raising his right hand.

Rose just smiled and said, "I won't be long then" and disappeared into the bathroom.

Once she had locked the door, she looked at herself in the mirror and said to herself in a low voice, " What are you doing? You have to get a hold of yourself. He's going to hate you when you tell him who you really are." She finished what she had gone in the bathroom to do in the first place and cleaned herself then was about to unlock the door when she thought, "Well, if he does hate me after I tell him, at least I'll have got to spend some time having some fun, maybe I can tease him a bit longer and he did promise to behave even though we both nearly lost it earlier. Admit it Rose Tyler, he's got to you and you like it – a lot."

She opened the bathroom door and crossed to her bedroom and pushed the door the rest of the way open and saw Alec was already in her bed with his t-shirt on and propped up against the pillows with his arms crossed behind him, smiling at her when he saw her. Rose thought how gorgeous he looked just lying there casually and so wanted to snog him again.

"You did say to make myself comfy although I don't normally sleep in my t-shirt but I'll make an exception if it pleases you," he smiled and reached over to pull the covers back for her as she took off her dressing gown and he patted the bed. "Are you ok with this Rose? I don't want to you to feel under any pressure to have sex with me, it's not about that now. I just want to hold you and go to sleep with you in my arms. It's been a long time since I've found anyone I actually want to do that with. If you just want to lie next to me, that's fine, I don't expect anything from you. We can do as little or as much as you want. We both nearly came so close earlier and just now at the top of the stairs and it was something really special and I would have gone the whole way but I'm too old fashioned and I wanted to be sure we both didn't rush into anything without thinking. I respect you Rose Tyler and if you have any secrets I need to know them."

Rose thought his eyes were saying more as she saw him watching her taking her dressing gown off and walked the rest of the way to the bed. Alec moved his hand that was on her side of the bed and pulled the covers over her and reached to turn out the light.

Rose stopped him by saying, "Alec, you can leave the light on a bit if you want, just tap it twice and it will dim."

Alec tapped the lamp twice and it just left a faint glow, enough to still see Rose clearly as she leaned over to him and climbed on top of him and sat up with her legs either side of him as she took off her pyjama top. Alec reached out to help her, staring at her as the top went over her head, touching her breasts and caressing them. He leaned forward to kiss them as she lay back slightly then she reached forward and kissed him, pushing him back as he moved down the bed and laying fully on him as they continued kissing. He gently moved her to turn her around and as he moved to lay on top of her, she reached out her hands and started to take his t-shirt off, pulling it over his shoulders and reaching up to kiss his hairy chest, then pulling the t-shirt over his head and tossed it away. They continued kissing, Alec reaching around her back to pull her closer to him.

Alec was whispering "Rose," in her ear as she felt his breath on her neck, then he kissed her neck, working his way to her shoulder and down to her breasts, kissing them both in turn.

Rose freed her arms, putting them around his neck as her breasts touched his chest, biting his lips and reaching for his tongue as he responded by biting her lips and found her tongue in return.

"Rose, we don't have to go any further, please don't feel you have to. Why don't we just make a compromise? I'll keep my shorts on, I promise."

Rose nodded her agreement as Alec turned her around again so she was on top of him and touched the waistband of her pyjama shorts and slowly inched them down bit by bit until they were just over her hips, feeling her skin on his lower half, very tempted to do the same with his shorts but didn't. They both reached down with their hands and took them off, Alec running is hand over her bottom and Rose moving on him as they lay together, so very close that she could feel him through his shorts.

As they moved and turned, kissing all the while as Alec hands were moving up and down her back and slowly reaching around the front and touching her intimate area with his fingers as she let him.

They turned on their sides so he could reach further into her as Rose was moaning quietly that she wanted even more as she reached for his shorts, both fighting very hard to stop her from pulling his shorts down completely. Rose was moving around to Alec's touch as he was kissing her and caressing her and Rose responded by feeling down the back of his shorts as he gasped at her touch, not expecting her to do so. Then her arms were around his slim waist as they rolled over so Alec was on top of her again as they kissed even deeper and he lay on her, his hand running up her thigh to where it had been previously. Rose moved her hands down the back of his shorts and pulled them down at the back, getting bolder and bolder as she so desperately wanted him to take them off.

The only thing stopping them now was Rose's secret which she wanted to share with him and she would in the morning. He knew she wanted to tell him but that he'd have to wait. As they lay together and they both felt sleepy, Rose put her pyjama bottoms back on then sprawled herself over Alec and got comfy, giving him one final lingering kiss. Alec put his arms around her and they both fell asleep feeling happier than they both had done in a long time.


End file.
